Race Across The Worlds
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Sora recieves a package from Mickey with roller blades and helmets. Now the he, Riku, Tidus and Selphie are off to compete in a race. but things start getting confused when Sora falls ill and Kairi shows up. SxR TxS CxSxL? xover with Saiyuki
1. Chapter 1

**Kiku:** hey Sora have you seen Lirin Sama. She suppost the be here to intorduce her new story.

**Sora:** last time i saw her she was going for food.

**Riku:** hope she brings us some.

**Lirin: **i'm back guys. Hey you started without me. (chases them around with baseball bat)

**Sora:** sorry Lirin. we didn't mean to.

**Lirin:** if your really sorry then do the freaking disclaimer.

**Riku: **Lirin does not own Kingdom Hearts

**Sora:** so please don't sue her. Or else she might try to really hurt us.

**Lirin:** good boys. Please enjoy the chap 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: the mysterious package and a race across the worlds invitation

It was the first full day of summer vacation. Kairi was on a cruise with her family for most the holiday. Riku was staying with Sora while his parents went for a trip themselves. It was going to be a long summer with the trio split up.

"Sora what are we going to do? It's the first day of summer and I'm bored." the silver hair boy complained.

"I don't know." was the simple reply from the brunette. "You know that Kairi usually plans everything. I'm at a total loss here." The two boys were laying in Sora's room pondering what to do.

"Sora sweetie," his mother called from downstairs, "breakfast is ready. And I forgot to give you a package that came yesterday." The two youth looked at each other wondering the same thing 'who would send Sora a package?'

"Okay mom. We'll be right down." the younger answered. The boys left the room to eat there breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. There was also scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice and milk. The two felt like royalty. "Wow mom this looks great!" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't get used to this everyday boys. You're lucky I have today off. Or else you'd be fending for yourselves." she told her son and guest.

"Thank you Mrs. Kenren. This really does look and smell good." Riku said with a smile on his face.

"Enjoy boys. And Sora the package is in the living room when your done with breakfast." the brunette nodded a yes and dug into the food on his plate.

Half an hour later the boys were back in Sora's room looking at the package. There was no return address. It only said 'For Sora Kenren' "What do you think is in it?" Sora asked poking the box.

"I don't know and poking it won't solve the mystery. So why don't you open it." Riku replied giving his friend a glare of annoyance.

Sora nodded his head yes and went to open the package. He slowly removed the tape and lifted the folds. Inside was three pairs of roller blades and three helmets. All were blue and red colored. They looked like they were for a race or something. Sora lifted a pair of blades out to examine them further. "These are way cool. But why would someone send three sets of blades to me?"

"Hey Sora here's a note. It might explain what's happening." the silver hair boy pulled a piece of paper from the box and handed it to his best friend.

_'Dear keyblade master, thank you again for saving the worlds from the heartless over a year ago. The peace throughout the lands has remained in tact since you left us for your island. I sent these things to you because we are going to have a race across the worlds. Everyone is hoping that you and two friends will be willing to join this new adventure. If you wish to compete then you must be at my castle on the 25th of June. If you don't compete then the blades will automatically return to me here. Yours Truly King Mickey.'_

"So what are you going to do Sora?"

"Want to be on my team, Riku?" the boys smiled at each other. Finally they had something to do this summer. It wasn't going to be a bad time after all.

"Sure. But who will be our third member? And how are we going to get there?"

"I was thinking either Tidus or Selphie. And I still have the gummi ship in the garage."

"Personally I think Tidus will be better incase we have to fight monsters. But if Selphie want to be our cheering section she can come too."

The two boys agreed on who the member would be. Now the only thing was to convince him to join. They decided to call the other two friends and make plans to met at the amusement park. During lunch is when the Sora will explain the whole race and wanting Tidus to be the third member.

The four friends met outside the gates of the park at noon. "Hey guys!" Selphie yelled jumping up and down. The three boys sweet dropped at their hyper active friend.

"Apparently someone found the sugar this morning." Tidus said with a smirk. The other boys laughed at the comment while Selphie gave a glare.

"Tidus you know my mom doesn't let me have any form of sugar this early." the girl replied.

"Then why so hyper Selph?" the brunette inquired.

"That's a stupid question Sora. It's cause I'm at the amusement park with some of my best friends." the girl answered back.

"Let's get going guys." Riku said getting bored of just standing around talking.

The four friends went on every roller coaster they found before lunch. By the time they got hungry it was about 3:30. "So what do you want to eat?" Sora asked.

"Pizza" was the response from the blonde.

"Anything with sugar." answered the female

"NO sugar for you Selphie." the three boys said at the same time.

"You no fun." she said pouting. "But if that's the case then pizza is fine."

"I don't care." the silver haired boy answered.

"So pizza it is. Let's go to Mad Mattie's Pizza House." the brunette boy said. The other three nodded as they headed for the other end of the park.

The pizza was ordered and the drinks were brought out. "So what are you guys doing during the holiday?" Sora asked his two friends.

"We have no plans. It's just a day by day thing." Tidus replied.

"Then how would you like to go on any adventure to the other worlds?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"Sounds like fun. What do you think Tidus?" the girl agreed.

"I'm in. But what's the catch?" the blonde said.

"Well the king is putting on a race. And three people are need for the teams. He even sent me all the blades and stuff." Sora said eagerly. "So we were hoping that you, Tidus, would be our third member. And Selph will you lead our cheering section?"

Both teens nodded a yes with big smiles on their faces. "When do we need to be there?" the blonde asked.

"We need to be there in two days." Riku answered. "Which means we leave tomorrow so we won't rush later."

Everyone agreed on the plan and went home to get permission from parents and pack what would be needed for the trip. This summer definitely was not going to be boring in the least now.

It was early the next morning when three friends stoop outside Sora's house. They were waiting for the male brunette to show with the gummi ship to travel to Mickey's castle. He appeared five minutes later have the luggage all packed and secured in the trunk. "Are you three ready for the best summer ever?" he asked for the drivers window. The others nodded and piled into the ship. "Then here we go." he said before blasting off into a wrap hole.

* * *

**Tidus:** wow I get to see the different worlds finally.

**Selphie:** so do I. or at least I get to see a castle.

**Lirin: **are you two happy now. you each have a part in this story.

**Both:** yes Lirin. We love you!

**Lirin:** that's right

**Sora and Riku:** pleaz review people. Other wise she might not write anymore. She values your opions greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lirin:** i finally got chapter two done. (does small happy dance)

**Riku:** bout time you did this. I was thinking you gave up on the story.

**Sora:** me too. But I'm glad you're working on it again.

**Lirin:** i can feel the love from you guys.(pulls golf club out ready to strike.) now do the diclaimer so the readers can read this.

**Sora: **our loving Lirin Sama does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of us.

**Riku:** please don't cause her any trouble by trying to sue casue she will go demonic and kill people.

**Selphie and Tidus:** enjoy the long awaited chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Journey to the Castle

It had been a few hours since the friends left the islands and headed towards Disney Castle. Tidus and Selphie had fallen asleep in the back seat with Selphie using Tidus's shoulder and a pillow. Sora was piloting the ship and Riku was in charge of attacking enemy ships. Although peace was restored to the worlds the Heartless still wondered space looking of any chance to invade a world.

"Hey Sora, did you fix the radio in this thing yet?" Riku asked bored with the silence. The oldest teen hated not having some sort of background noise because it reminded him of his time in the darkness.

"Sorry Riku. But its kind of hard to fix something when I don't have the right parts. Plus Cid told me not to touch it again and he'll fix it for me when I see him next." the younger explained. The silver hair boy rolled his eyes and went back looking at the viewing screen. Sora had looked in back to check on Selph and Tidus. By this time Tidus had wrapped his arms around Selphie and was holding her close. "Aren't they cute Riku?" the brunette asked. This caused the older to look in back and see his friends cuddling.

"Yeah they are cute together. So when do you think they'll start going out?" the silver hair boy questioned.

"Not sure. But I think I'll go crazy if its not soon cause it's so easy to tell they like each other." Sora commented. Just then the ship shook from an energy blast from an enemy laser. "Riku quick shoot it!" the blue eye boy ordered trying to get the ship back on track. Riku quickly locked onto the enemy and destroyed it before it had a chance to strike again. Sora did a scan of the ship to make sure that nothing was too badly damaged so they could continue.

"What happened?" a sleepy female voice asked from the back. Riku turned around to see both his friends wide awake and a scared look on his face. The green eye girl was clinging to the blond boy next to her even tighter.

The boy held her close and moved his hand through her hair to calm her. "I'm sure every things okay. Sora probably just hit something with his bad piloting skills." he told the girl. This caused her to chuckle a little.

"You're probably right Tidus. After all Sora is a bit clumsy." Selphie commented relaxing her death grip on her friend.

"Hey you two." Sora started to complain before Riku interrupted him.

"Sora pay attention." Riku ordered. "The meter pass is coming up and you know the Heartless love to hide in there. Plus the rocks are constantly moving. And you two buckle up and hold on. This could be rough."

The brunette boy quickly turned forward and focused on the course through the meters. The ship had just entered the area when the ship was attacked again from all different angles. Riku was scanning the area to locate the attackers and destroy them. The ship was hit several more times while the silver hair boy fired the lasers taking out a few enemy ships. Sora lost control of the ship and they crash landed on one of the meters.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora asked sitting back in his seat properly rubbing the bump on his head. He then looked around to each of his friends. Riku growled out several swears as his way of saying 'I'm alive so don't freak'. Tidus groaned rubbing his own bump were his head connected with Selphie's. The girl whimpered in pain coping the actions of the boy next to her. Seeing that everyone was not severally injured he decided to give new orders. "Riku can you and the others use the other lasers to destroy the Heartless while I repair the ship so it can fly again?"

"I'm not using any freakin' laser Sora. But I will lead on outside attack on the Heartless with the others." the sea form green eye replied back.

"Tidus, Selph do you mind helping Riku? I know it's dangerous but it will really help me if you could." the two teens agreed to help Riku and left to get the weapons and start the battle. Riku also grabbed a communicator so he could stay updated on Sora's progress. Sora went to the engine room to scoop out the damage first hand.

* * *

'Shoot this is going to take awhile.' the brunette thought seeing the smoke and damaged parts of the engine and blasters. 'I need Cid's help for this one big time. But first I have to get the repair gummi blocks.' The teen ran back to the storage area to find the repair blocks and communicator so he could get to work. After a few minutes he was back in the engine room talking with Cid learning how to get the ship air borne again.

* * *

Riku, Tidus and Selphie had left the ship and started the battle. Riku was easily fending off the monsters with his keyblade. Tidus was using the staff he brought for the race to destroy the creatures before they got close enough to attack him. Selphie was using her nunchakus to defend herself against the things. She had some difficultly watching all the monsters that surrounded her. By mid battle she was completely surrounded calling for help.

Tidus was closest to her and moved quickly to her aide. He used the staff to fling the Heartless to the air and blast them with a laser his grabbed. Soon Selphie was freed from the creatures hold and in Tidus's arms. "Are you alright Selph?" he quietly asked while blasting more monsters away from them.

"I think so Ti." she softly said cuddling close to her friend. "But I want to get out of here."

"Hey Riku do you know how Sora is doing with the repairs?" Tidus called over to the third fighter. Riku slashed several more Heartless before sending a reply.

"Not yet. But I will soon." the silver hair boy yelled back. He pulled the communicator from his pocket and called Sora. "Hey Sor, how's the repair going?"

"Almost done thanks to Cid's advice." a voice replied to through the device. That was followed by a man yelling to not put something somewhere. "Can you guys keep it up for about twenty more minutes so I can get the lasers fixed?" the brunette asked.

Riku looked at the other two seeing Tidus fling away more creatures from where he was protecting a slightly wounded Selphie. "Me and Ti can. But I'm sending Selphie back cause she's hurt."

"Alright. Maybe she can help get this done faster." Sora stated.

"Selphie go back to the ship and help Sora. He's almost done but needs help with the lasers." Riku called over to his two friends. The girl nodded her head and ran back to the ship jumping monsters who tried to get in her way. Tidus moved with her and killed any who dared get too close. Soon the girl was safe inside and Tidus put all his focus in the fight.

Fifteen minutes later Sora's voice spoke from the communicator. "Hey Riku I'm ready for lift off. So get back in here with Tidus or I'll take off without you guys." the brunette let the start of the engine flow through the device to show that he was somewhat serious about taking off without the other two.

"Tidus get back to the ship." Riku said running towards the object. "Sora's said he'd take off without." Soon both boys cleared a path through the monsters and were safe in the ship. Sora quickly lifted off and weaved in and out of the meters avoiding all enemy ships. Less then an hour later the group was through the meters costing forward to Disney Castle.

* * *

The rest of the journey was mostly quiet with the occasional blast from the enemy ships that Sora easily dodged and Riku quickly destroyed. Hours later Tidus and Selphie were asleep again in each other's arms and Sora landed the ship near Disney Castle.

* * *

**Lirin:** i know this was short. but it's all i could think of for the chapter.

**Sora:** it's okay Lirin. I know you'll get more into it when race acutally starts in a few more chapters.

**Tidus:** yeah. so don't worry about it. and i'm sure that if people send reviews for this then you'll being willing to work harder on it.

**Selphie:** i agree with Ti. so readers pleaz send us your opions and get Lirin motivated.

**Lirin:** thanx for the insperation guys. Okay people. If you want the next chapter up then I want 10 reviews. that means 9 more. I know you can do it. and once i'm happy then the next chapter will be up. promise.

**Sora and Riku:** hope to see you guys soon. night everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin:** i know i said i wanted 10 reviews but i justed finished this todayand want to put it up.

**Sora: **that's great Lirin. I love you for getting this done so fast.

**Riku:**have you even read this Sor? You seem to be a sissy in it.

**Sora:** Lirin is that true?

**Lirin:**a little. but don't be mad Sora. it all leads to what happens later. I promise you won't be a sissy in the end.

**Sora:** that's good to know i guess. but I should be a sissy now! (pouts to make Lirin feel bad)

**Riku:** hey Sora it's the girl fromThe Ring. (sora jumps into Riku's arms) she was right to make you a sissy.

**Sora:** meanie (sticks tounge out)

**Lirin:** get a room.(rolls eyes)guess i'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts orThe Ring or The Exorcist the Beginnings. Now that that's done on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: I'll Still Fight

Sora and crew were greeted by Donald and Goofy the second the brunette stepped foot on the ground. Riku just laughed at his friend being glomped to the ground by there other hyper friends. That was until the two turned and glomped him too causing Sora to laugh at the silver hair boy. Soon the boys were back on their feet getting escorted to the castle where everybody else was waiting. Most of the teams had already arrived and was waiting for dinner and the pre race movie night. Cid had gone to make full repairs to Sora's ship, Mickey was talking to the worlds representatives, and everyone else was in different groups chatting away. Minnie greeted the group and had some broom servants show them to their rooms. Sora and Riku shared one, Tidus was paired with Captain Hook (he was let out to watch the race for good behavior also he has no part in the story except being Tidus's silent roommate) and Selphie shared a room with Yuffie and Aeris.

* * *

After ditching the bags in the rooms Sora and everyone went to go and talk with people. Riku spotted Leon and Cloud and went to have one of those silent conversations the three were experts at. Sora was catching up and old times with Donald and Goofy. Tidus and Selphie just kind of walked around together feeling weird about not knowing anyone there. The two soon found themselves outside in the flower gardens with no one around. 

"This is kind of weird." Tidus finally admitted to his friend. He even put his hand on his head in that manner saying 'I feel so uncomfortable right now'.

"What's weird? The fact we know no one or the two of us being alone together?" the girl had this really serious tone that rarely happens. It caused the boy to really think about what she had said. It was true that not knowing anyone had a major stomper on the fun. But it was also weird being alone with the girl he liked. He let out an audible gulp before speaking.

"It's both Selph." he finally admitted. The comment caused the girl to tilt her head in confusion. Seeing this Tidus continued to talk and clear the confusion up. "Umm, Selph I have something I've been meaning to say for a while now. But I've been too afraid to bring it up."

"What is it Ti. You know you can tell me anything. Even if its really stupid." the brunette girl mentioned.

"Well you see Selph, we've been…" he was stopped mid sentence thanks to bad timing of Sora.

"There you are guys." the brunette boy said stopping in front of his friends. "Dinners ready and after that Mickey is going to give us the rules and race course. So come on and lets go eat." Tidus and Selphie exchanged sorrowful looks because their perfect moment was ruined. "Did I just interrupted something?"

"Don't worry about it Sor." Tidus said with a note of sorrow in his voice. "Lets go." the brunette boy turned and started walking leaving his friends behind for a few moments. "Sorry Selph. We'll talk later alright." the girl nodded her head. Slowly the two followed their 'leader' to the dinning room.

* * *

The meal was set up in a buffet style so people could have what they wanted without having to wait for waiters to come and run the chance of not having what they were looking for. The chefs prepared many dishes from all the different worlds. There was everything from seafood to gross live bugs for the undead to pastas and meat. It was impossible for people to not find something they enjoyed. Even the desserts were severed with the regular mean. This make Selphie squeak with joy and the three boys sweat dropped. After getting their food the four found a table seating with Leon, Yuffie and Aeris. Soon the teens were lost in idle chatter and eating the food. 

Almost two hours later the meal was over and everyone was waiting for Mickey to explain what was going to happen.

"I like to thank everyone for coming to our first Race Across the World." the mouse king began his speech. "I trust that everybody competing has received their blades and helmets. Both must stay on all the time unless you want to get disqualified. The teams will consist of three people which were to be form before you all got here. Now the race will take you through four different areas were three monsters must be defeated before the team can continue. And if a member as fallen and unable to finish a replace can be given. But this is only allowed once per team. So try not to get badly injured. Also a medical staff will be on hand incase needed and a representative from each world is here incase someone gets lost.

Now the first world is the land of spooks Halloween Town. There the races will battle with a giant deadly pumpkin. This thing can spit fire from its carvings and crush a person if it land on you. Another is the werewolf. Its speed is tough to match and his claws may contain poison. So watch out if it tries to scratch you. The third in the world is none other then Halloween Town's annoying trio Lock, Shock and Barrel. The trio will do anything to get you off the blades as beware. And if help is needed then Jack Skellington is on hand to help.

The next world will be the Deep Jungle. Here you must battle the leopard Sabor. Like the werewolf, the leopard's speed is near impossible to match and will try and kill anything that moves. The second creature is the poisonous anaconda. The snake will wrap around you and then sink its fangs into you kill you that way. The final battle is this the strong ape Kerchak. One hit from this ape and you could be knocked out cold for weeks. So please people be careful when traveling through here. This is the most dangerous world except for the final one. And for the world we have Tarzan at the ready incase of emergencies.

The third land is Agrabah. Here the battles are less dangerous but just as tricky as the others. One battle will be with over grown scorpions. These things are not poisonous but can hide in the sand and attack from below you. Another enemy is the be a gang of thieves. They are easy to take out. But they will try and steal the blades, helmets and weapons from you. So be cautious when fighting. The most powerful fighter will be the Genie Jafar. This villain like many before him are not afraid to kill or hurt you. He can also change shape and look like your friends. It is best to remember that you are fighting a genie and not get distracted by the magic. And should help be needed Aladdin will here.

The fourth part will only be open to the first three teams. Until then this will remain a mystery to everyone except the staff and organizers. But you can know that you will working as a team to get through just because the battle will be that dangerous. Also there are five enemies to destroy.

Now that you know how this is going to work the teams can make their plans and prep work. Good luck to all the teams and please try to keep the race clean. Although you are allowed to interfere with other racers. Now go rest and please think about joining us for a movie starting in a little while." Mickey finished his speak and turned to talk to the representatives making sure all the arrangements were ready and all the safety precautions setup.

"So what now?" Tidus turned to his friends for a plan.

"Let's go to the room and make a plan. We can't go into this thing clueless and make mistakes." Riku stated calmly. The other three nodded and left the hall and went towards Sora and Riku's room.

* * *

"So Sora your our captain, who do you want to go where?" Riku asked sitting on his bed. The brunette closed his eyes to think for a moment. He know that Tidus was the weakest of the three and should probably go to Agrabah. That was an easy call. He and Riku could do either of the others. He just need to decide if he wanted to face his fear now or never. The room remind silent while the keyblade master thought. 

He opened his eyes with a look of determination showing in his blue orbs. "I've finally decided. Ti you can take on Agrabah. Forgive me for giving you the easiest land but the others will need the experience that Riku and I have."

"It's alright Sor." the blonde said to accept his world.

"Riku I want you to handle Halloween Town."

"Wait Sora what about your fear of…" the silver hair boy tried to question

"Don't say it." the brunette boy snapped "I know and I'll be fine. Plus its about time I got over the silly fear anyway. So you take Halloween Town and get us an early lead. I want to finish in the top three and get to the fourth leg and win this race."

"Umm Sora what fear are you and Riku talking about?" Selphie asked being totally clueless. Tidus also had a look of confusion on his face. Neither knew about Sora's fear of snakes and that was the way the brunette wanted to keep it.

"It's nothing Selph. So don't worry." Sora said giving the best smile he could manage at the time. "Now that we have a plan what do you guys want to do?"

"I want to see the movie." Selphie nearly screamed out.

"Sounds good to me Selph. But to you mind if we go and finish our chat somewhere?" Tidus asked locking his bright blue eyes with her green ones. The girl only nodded and a slight blush started to form on both their faces. Soon the two had run out of the room to find a quiet place to talk.

"So do you think he's finally going to ask her?" Sora asked the last person in the room.

"It's about time." the silver hair boy said smirking. "So shall we head towards the movie now? Or to you want to skip out?"

"Movie." the blue eye decided. He hit Riku on the back of the head and ran out the door. The older teen jumped up from where he sat and ran after his friend to get revenge.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Selphie asked after the two stopped. They were back in the garden with no one in sight. 

"Well Selph…," Tidus got a little lost for words at the moment.

"What Ti?" she asked very innocently tilting her head.

"Umm," he did that nervous neck grab. "Selph will you," he castes his eyes down to look at his feet, "willyoubemygirlfreind?" He blurted the last part out so fast Selphie didn't catch only of it.

"What?" she asked feeling completely lost now.

"Forget that." he grabbed her shoulders pulling her close and lightly pressed his lips to her's. "Selph I really like. And I want you to be mine." he whispered after pulling away stilling holding her close.

"I like you too Ti." the brunette said wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. "And I would love to be your girlfriend." Tidus snaked his arms around the girls neck and held her even closer. They stayed like this until some random person came by announcing the movie was starting soon.

Tidus let his new girlfriend go after pecking her on the cheek. "Shall we go?" he asked grabbing Selph's hand. The girl nodded her head and allowed him to lead the way to the movie room.

* * *

Inside the theater the new couple found their friends seating in the back with two empty seats next to them. "About time you guys got here." Sora remarked with a big grin on. 

"Yeah. If you took any longer then we would have stopped saving your seats." Riku commented with the same express as Sora.

"So what are we watching?" Tidus asked sitting next to Sora.

"Not sure. The dear king wont tell us." Riku answered. A few minutes after the four teens stopped talking the movie was playing the previews to a movie the group knew oh so well. Sora let out a small groan was Riku let a smirk appear on his face. Mickey had chosen to play _Exorcist the Beginnings_. Sora didn't really like scary movie and this one really freaked him out. Riku knew about this and also knew that Sora would soon be clinging to him for dear life. The older couldn't be happy about the king's choice. Tidus squeezed Selphie's hand as the opening battle field scene appeared.

By the end of the movie Sora was on Riku's lap holding the teen for dear life. Riku had his arms wrapped around the younger trying to get him to calm down slightly. On the other side of where Sora used to sit Selphie was in Tidus's lap but not because she was scared. The two teens were lip locked as if they had been watching some romance movie instead of the horror film that just ended.

"Sora it's time to go back to the room. Can you get off me now?" the silver boy asked slightly annoyed because the younger was causing him to get slightly hard. Sora just whimpered and clung tighter to his secret crush. "Fine have it your way." Riku adjusted his grip so Sora wouldn't fall when he stood up. Looking over Riku saw the rest of his group still making out with no signs of breaking apart. He cleared his throat causing the two to jump and end the kiss. "Time for bed. Ti you have a long day tomorrow so get going." the oldest ordered. Slowly nodding Selph and Ti got up and walked back to their rooms. Tidus took the time to walk his girlfriend to her room and grab one more kiss before he went to bed.

* * *

Riku carried Sora all the way back to their room and dropped the boy on one of the beds. After the silver hair boy went to the bathroom to get ready for bed leaving the younger alone in the room. A few minutes later Riku came back wearing only his boxers. He looked over at his friend to see the boy curled up in a ball and hugging himself. "Sora get ready for bed." Riku ordered. The younger one looked up from his position with eyes that clearly said 'I'm too scared to move. That devil thing might try and get me'. Riku shook his head at how pathetic his friend was being. "Sora how many times do I have to tell you that its only a movie and the monsters in them can't hurt you?" 

"But Riku…" Sora started to complain

"No buts Sora. Now get some sleep. We have a race to win tomorrow." Riku waited for his friend to settle in bed before he turned out the lights and went to bed himself.

* * *

Around midnight a huge thunder storm started and woke Sora. The boy sat bolt right up and was panting. Just then a flash of lighting creaked lighting the room and sending the trees's shadows in there. He tried to call for Riku but his voice decided not to work. Knowing the only thing he could do to find some comfort was get out of bed and curl up with his friend. 

"Riku?" Sora softly said trying to get his best friend's attention. "Wake up Riku. I'm scared." hearing the soft shaky voice of Sora the silver hair teen cracked his eye open to find out what the other wanted.

"What's wrong Sora?" the teen asked very sleepily.

"I'm scared Riku. Can I sleep with you?" he put on a small pout and puppy dog eyes to hopefully get his way. The older teen know that the other would not give up so he rolled over allowing the other on the bed. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now get some sleep." Ruki said wrapping his arms around the other to give more comfort. The brunette cuddled closer and was asleep in five minutes. Riku quickly followed the other into dreamland for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Riku woke to Sora tossing and turning kicking the blankets off the bed. "Sora what's wrong? Are you having a nightmare again?" the older asked with concern evident in his voice. Blue eyes slowly opened to reveal the shine in them gone. 

"Riku," the boy crocked out, "I don't feel great." Immediately Riku's hand flew to Sora's forehead to see if he was warm. Some point during the night the small brunette developed a fever.

"It will be alright Sora. I'll go see if I can get you something." Riku put on a pair of pants and a shirt and quickly left the room to find someone who could give him something for Sora.

About twenty minutes later he returned to the room to find Sora sleeping again breathing kind of hard. "Sora time to wake up." Riku whispered shaking the other. Just like before blue shine less eyes opened. "Here Daisy gave these to me for you." Riku handed Sora the pills and water and watched the other swallow them. "Now the question is: who do you want to replace you?"

"No one. I can still fight." Sora seemed determined to compete in the race even if it took all his strength to do it. "Plus I'm gonna face my fear today."

"But Sora, what if something happens to you out there?" Riku tried to protest and stop his younger friend.

"No worries Riku. And if something did happen then Tarzan will lead the rescue group to save me. So don't argue with me any more. I've make up my mind." the brunette had a determined glare that told Riku 'nothing was changing his mind so stop trying'.

* * *

**Lirin:** well there's chap 3 people. Sora is sick and still willing to fight. Danm he's crazy 

**Sora:** do i really have to fight the anaconda?

**Riku:** yes unless you want a replacement you have to fight it. (Sora storms off to pout in a corner)

**Tidus: **I can't wait to get fighting

**Selphie:** please becareful Ti. I don't want you hurt or end up dead. (gives bf puppy-dog eyes and a pout)

**Tidus:** relax Selph. I'll be fine. Plus how can I get hurt when I have you waiting for me at the finish line? (Gives small kiss the Selph)

**Riku and Sora:** GET A ROOM! (Tidus and Selph ran to find one)

**Lirin:** okay people the next chapter is when the race starts. and a little mischief happens between two racers (Cloud and Sephiroth makeout session)

**Leon:** is that gonna be bad for my team?

**Lirin:** i'll have to and find out like everyone else Squall (Recieves growl and glare for Leon)

**Riku:** Lirin wants to have 15 reviews before the action starts.

**Sora:** she was nice this time but now she's serious about the review quota. Plus its not that much. We know you can do it.

**Leon: **please send us you opinions weither it good or bad. and please convence her not to put the Cloud Sephi pairing.

**Lirin:** shut up Squall (holds 2x4 giving evil murderious glare) thanx for reading everyone. and note the guys are right. no quota met means story stops here. later


	4. Chapter 4

**Lirin:** i know i promised to start the race this chapter but i had a random idea so thats all this chap is. its not really important or anything. but it does give the whos on what team. and this list is not in order of whos fighting.

**Selph:** what do you mean this isn't important. it gives me a bigger part in the story. of course its important.

**Aeris:** calm down Selph.she means that it doesn't have to be read for the overall plot. its more a side thing then anything.

**Lirin:** thank you Aer. and your right about this being a side thing. So i dedicate this chap to all my female readers. hope you semi enjoy this pointly chap.

**Yuffie:** Lirin almost forgot the disclaimer. the only way she owns Kingdom Hearts is in her dreams. but we're not in her dreams now so she has no claim over it. now the story can start.

* * *

Chapter 5: Minnie's Request

Royal bedchamber

"Oh Mickey dear." Minnie called from her desk. She was looking over the list one last time to make sure everything was ready. That was when she noticed that no girls were on the teams.

Teams for Race

**Red and Blue team**

Sora

Ruki

Tidus

**Blue and Black team**

Leon/Squall

Cloud

Auron

**Black and Silver team**

Roxas

Axel

Demyx

**Green and Black**

Hayner

Seifer

Rai

**Orange and Yellow**

Pooh

Piglet

Tigger

**Red and White**

Sephiroth

Saix

Xaldin

**Black and White**

Neoshodow

Weight Knight

Soldier

"Yes dear." the other mouse called.

"Can I make a last minute change to the race list?" and evil smirk on her face that Mickey couldn't see.

"I don't see a problem with that. What is the change?"

"I just want to add some girls to it. There's no problem with that. Is there?" she asked as the smirk increased. She knew the king couldn't say no to her.

"As long as the girls say yes. I have no problem with it."

"Thank you love. I'll be back in a little bit." Minnie called as she walked to the door.

* * *

Selphie, Yuffie, and Aeris's room:

knock knock "Sel, be a love and get that." Yuffie called from the bathroom.

"Sure Yuf." the brunette answered moving to get the door. "Oh hello Queen Minnie."

"What the queen is here?" Yuffie asked running out of the bathroom.

"Hello girls." the mouse said smiling walking into the room. "How is everything going?"

"Just fine. Thank you for asking your majesty." Aeris answered walking out of the closet in her pink pajamas. "What do we owe this visit to?"

"You see girls, I want to know if your willing to compete in the race tomorrow." the queen explained. "You see all the racers are boys. And I want to show them that girls are just are tough if not better then them. So what do you say?" she gave hopeful pleading eyes to the three girls.

"I'm in." the ninja immediately responded. "What about you two?"

"I'll make Sora sorry he picked Ti over me." Selph said smirking. "Aeris how about you?"

"I'm not much of a fight." everyone's faces dropped into frowns. "But don't worry. I have a friend and she'll love to fight. She mad that Leon didn't select her the his team too. Let me call her and make sure its alright." Aeris explained.

"Please hurry." Minnie said. Aeris nodded and went to make her call.

"Tifa, its Aer. I have a question for you…would you like to join an all girls team for the race?…great Minnie will lover you…Agrabah you said…okay it's a deal. Thank you." the call ended and Aeris walked back into the room with a big smile.

"Alright." Yuffie said jumping into the air. "I can't wait to show those boys up."

"Calm down Yuf. You don't want to use all your energy now. Save some for the race tomorrow." Selph said shaking her head. "So Aer did Tifa want a specific world or anything we should know about?"

"Yes she wanted Agrabah. That leaves you two to have Deep Jungle or Halloween Town."

"Well I don't want to face Riku." Selph stated simply. "So I'll take Deep Jungle. Is that alright with you Yuf?"

"Sure. Plus I'll get to more Cloud look like a fool when I finish before him." black hair girl smirked.

"Thank you so much girls. I know you will make me proud." Minnie smiled at her team and left to tell her husband about the new team.

* * *

Royal Bedchambers

"You smiling my love. I trust that your team was formed." Mickey said after his wife walked in.

"Did you have a doubt that they would say no love?" she asked moving to where she left the list earlier.

"Never my queen. So who's on this team?"

"You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow darling." Minnie pulled out a pen and added the names and the team colors to the list.

Teams for Race

**Red and Blue team**

Sora

Ruki

Tidus

**Blue and Black team**

Leon/Squall

Cloud

Auron

**Black and Silver team**

Roxas

Axel

Demyx

**Green and Black**

Hayner

Seifer

Rai

**Orange and Yellow**

Pooh

Piglet

Tigger

**Red and White**

Sephiroth

Saix

Xaldin

**Black and White**

Neoshodow

Weight Knight

Soldier

**Pink and White**

Tifa

Yuffie

Selphie

Smiling at the 'new' list Minnie folded the paper and locked it in her desk. "Goodnight Mickey." Minnie said as she crawled into bed and kissed her husband's check.

"Goodnight sweetie." Mickey said as he kissed her cheek and turned off the light.

* * *

**Lirin:** when now you know the teams. feel free to complain about whos there. but know i would change it.

**Selphie:** i hope Tidus isn't mad at me for being on an opposing team. it would make me cry if he was.

**Yuffie:** don't worry kid. if he thinks about getting mad at you i'll hurt. sound good?

**Selph:** please don't i really like him. plus we just started going out today.

**Yuf:** fine. have it you way.

**Lirin:** i need to have at least 12 reviews before the next chap is up. that means i have to get 5 more. can ya do it?


	5. Chapter 6

**Lirin: **okay here is chapter 5 with the start of the crossover! seems a bit odd to be mixing a game with an anime but it works i swear it.

**Sora:** are you sure about this Lir. i saw the new guys and they look really weird.

**Lirin:** no worries Sora. and be a love and do the disclaimer for me.

**Riku: **Lirin does not own Kingdom Hearts

**Sora:** or Saiyuki/ Saiyuki Reload or Greg Ares

**Lirin:** and remember the Sanzo Party is in there Reload clothes. but the original voice from when ADV had the rights to it. I love Greg as Goku:-p. I now present chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Competitors! 

Heaven:

"Jiroushin, are the preparations complete?" the Merciful Goddess asked from her seat by the lily pond (I think its lilies at least). She had this playful smirk that showed she had something cruel planned for the Sanzo Party.

"Yes ma'am. Gojyo has been kidnapped and taken to the castle. Also the others have received to the golden blades to compete in the little game. And the team has been added to the list without anyone knowing about it. But may I ask why you are doing this to them?" the servant asked.

The goddess's smirk widened before she answered. "It's very simple my dear Jiroushin. I'm bored."

"I should have know it was that stupid." he lowered and shook his head. "Why do I have to put up with your antics?" he asked himself.

The Merciful Goddess laughed hearing Jirou's silent question. "You put up with me because I make life interesting up here. Now let's watch to see what this group of misfits will do." the two looked into the viewing pool to see the Sanzo party just waiting up.

* * *

Somewhere in Shangri-La:

"Goku get up. We have a crisis." Hakkai called from outside the monkey's hotel room.

"Are we out of food?" the sleepy voice asked. Not bothering to open the door.

"Um no. But Gojyo is missing." the green eye man replied. "We should start looking for him soon." he said when no response come from within. Just then Sanzo appeared at the door next to Hakkai.

"He hasn't come out?" the blonde asked. Hakkai shook his head 'no'. "Alright I'll handle this." the priest pulled out his gun and shot the door down. "Baka saru! Get up now or I wont sleep with you until the journey is over and Gyumaoh is destroyed."

Goku bolted up into a sitting position. "Saaanzoooo!" he whined. "Would you really be that mean? And could you last that long?" the latter question was asked in a playful curiosity.

"You'll just have to find out." the monk said with a slightly peeved look in his eyes. "Now its time to figure out what to do about that damn water sprite."

"So what happened to the perv anyways?" the still sleepy monkey asked.

Green an violet eyes exchanged a glace agreeing that Hakkai would explain what happened. "You see Goku, Gojyo was kidnapped last night."

"How do you know he didn't sneak into some girl's room in the middle of the night?"

"Shut up you damn sura! And let Hakkai explain it." (incase no one guess it Sanzo was royally irked about the whole situation.)

"Yes we're positive he was taken unless he now leaves random notes signed by the Merciful Goddess. But I don't think he does, so he must have been taken." he pulled out the note so the youngest (or oldest depends on how you look at it) to read.

_To my dearly nephew Konzen Douji (Sazno for those who don't know that) and his party,_

_I have taken your companion Kenren (Gojyo) to a mysterious castle in a different world. If you wish to see him again then you will have to participate in a tournament hosted by King Mickey Mouse. Your roller blades have been left in the jeep and wait to be put on. They will teleport you to the starting line of the race. You all must make it to the end if you wish to see your friend again. Have fun my little puppets. _

_Love your aunt Kanzeon Bosatsu (Merciful Goddess)_

"I hate that slut." Sanzo grumbled more to himself then anyone. "I say we leave him and just continue with your original mission." he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up.

"But Sanzo things don't feel right without Gojyo. Don't you remember when he left to take on that other sanzo or whatever he was?" Goku tried to protest making a very good point. (See the end volumes of Saiyuki Reload to understand what the monkey is talking about)

"I hate it when you're right ya damn sura." the monk said crushing his cigarette on the floor. "I guess we have no choice but to get his sorry ass out of this mess he got into."

"Thank you Sanzo." Hakkai said very calmly. Just then a loud grumbling noise was heard in the room. All eyes turned to Goku.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry." the boy claimed of the millionth (or something like that) time. The other two shook their heads. "Can we eat before we go?" the other two sighed in defeat.

"Alright Goku. But please don't eat the town out this time. We cant afford to keep you if you continue to eat like that." Haikai answered before the monk could pull out his paper fan or gun.

"Okay Hakkai." the brunette boy jumped out of bed and ran to the first floor where the kitchen was.

Sanzo pulled his gun and pointed it at his own head. "Now, now Sanzo, shooting yourself wont help anything right now. So please put the gun down and come join us for breakfast before Goku eats everything." the green eye man pleaded.

"Fine." the blonde said storing the gun in his robes again.

After breakfast (Goku only out half the town out of house and home) the trio went to jeep and found the golden blades like the note said. "Let's do this." Goku cheered as everyone put the skates on. Soon a lighting flash appeared opening the portal to Disney Castle the morning of the race.

* * *

Where Ever Gojyo Is:

'_Damn bitch having her minion taking me in the middle of the night to this random place. And as far as I can tell there are no girls here and none of the others either. Not like I care about them anyways. But if what the guy said is true and they have to take part in this race then I'm never getting rescued.'_

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU DAMN GODDESS!" Gojyo screamed at the top of his lungs so she might hear him.

* * *

Heaven:

"It seems that the half breed is mad at us Jiroushin." the Merciful Goddess said with a playful tone.

"Gee what gave you that idea my lady?" he asked in a defeated tone. He was spending half his time now trying the talk her out of this ridiculous idea.But failed horribly. "I need to find a new job."

* * *

Disney Castle: (early morning in the royal bedchambers)

"Mickey love?" Minnie called to her husband.

"Yes my little angel love." he replied back.

She giggled at the random nickname before speaking. "Did you add another team to the list after I went to bed last night?"

The question caught the king's full attention and he went to see what his wife was talking about. "No Minnie. You have the only key to that draw. There was no way for me to get in it." he explained examining the racer list. And sure enough another team had been added in a different writing style from his and Minnie's. Underneath the team was a little note.

_Dear King Mickey, _

_Please forgive this late entry for the race. But we need some entertainment in Heaven. So please let this group of misfits participate in the game and give us all a good laugh. _

_Much thanks the Merciful Goddess._

_P.S. The Gods are watching you. _

"Well it looks like there will be one more team added." Mickey said smiling at his wife.

* * *

**Lirin:** there it is. please review if you like this idea. if not i'll delete the chap and make a new one.

**Gojyo:** Lirin you cant keep me in this freaky place. I MISS HAKKAI!

**Lirin:** and you said you didnt care about those guys. someone lied.

**Gojyo:** ... its only Hakkai i miss. the monkey and monk can suck my...

**Lirin:** dont you dare finish that or i'll chop it off! (evil glint in eyes holding a butchers knife)

**Gojyo:** EEP! please review and get me away form this crazy person. we only need 5 for the new chappie. i love you Lirin

**Lirin:** wow i' m impressed you come pretrained. (small appluase) so review and tell me what you think of this little story change. thanxs


	6. character info

**Lirin:**Okay guys this is for everyone who doesn't know who the Saiyuki crew are. All the information is taking off the poster that I got in the first volume of the series so its really accurate briefsummary of all four character. but if you want any more inforation please contact me and i'll get it to you as soon as i can. and sry about taking forever getting this up. i kind of put all stories on hold until Oh My Kittens is finished but never fear i im still working on this one as long as i get reviews.

Disclaimer: dont own Saiyuki or thecharacters and this informationwas directly taken from the poster i have

* * *

**Sanzo Genjo:**

A unorthodox and irreverent priest who drunks, smokes, and gambles. He's self-centered, haughty and not entirely sane. But he's also a handsome gent with calm powers of judgment and lots of charisma. He is searching for the Holy Scripture that was stolen when his mentor, a former Sanzo priest, was brutally murdered by demons. His weapons are the Maten Scripture, a demon banishing gun and a paper fan which he periodically pulls out of nowhere to whack his colleagues.

Vital Stats:

Height: 5'10"

Weight 141lbs

Age: 23

Birthdate: Nov. 29

Blood Type: A

**

* * *

****Son Goku:**

A childlike character, he is obsessed with food and fooling around. Even though he call idiot and midget monkey by Sanzo and the other, his presence in the group is indispensable. Getting laughed at by the others is probably just a big game for Goku anyway. When he's not stuffing his face, he is a powerful fighter. A demon born from a stone egg, Goku was sealed in a craggy prison by the Heavens for some inequity of his youth. He was freed 500 years later by Sanzo. His weapon is an expanding and collapsing staff. Goku must wear a metal coronet to stop his demon side from raging out of control.

Vital Stats:

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 113lbs

Age: 18 (/- 500 years)

Birthdate: April 5

Blood Type: O

**

* * *

****Sha Gojyo:**

Half human, half water demon, he's vulgar and flippant. Secretly, though, he's more of a bog-brother type. He badmouths Goku, is best friends with Hakkai and bickers constantly with Sanzo. He smokes like a chimney, gambles (and wins!), and is very much a ladies man. When he gets depressed, he's the type of guy to hold it all inside and not say a word, but when he's on a roll, his enthusiasm knows no bounds. As a mixed demon, he does not have to wear control equipment, however red eyes and hair distinguish him as a half breed. His weapon is a crescent blade swung from a chain on a staff. He is also very skilled at hand to hand combat.

Vital Stats:

Height: 6'

Weight: 166

Age: 22

Birthdate: Nov 9

Blood Type: B

**

* * *

****Cho Hakkai:**

A gentle, caring guy, Hakkai belies his demon blood with his warm smile and charming nature. Like a companion male nurse or something, he's very much at home when taking care of the others. He get dangerously depressed when he remembers the past, though, and he can take on a menacing edge. His pet dragon turns into a jeep for easy transportation. His extensive knowledge of martial arts allows him to focus energy into highly destructive blasts during fights. He has a very dry wit and sometimes his companions don't know if he's joking or not. Hakkai's demon power limiter is the metal cuff he wears on his left ear.

Vital Stats:

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 153

Age: 22

Birthdate: Sept 21

Blood Type: AB


	7. Chapter 7

**Lirin: **sorry this too me so long to update. i just go too caught up in another story all others were put on hold. please forgive me guys (puppy-dog eyes and pout)

**Riku:** i forgive you Lir.

**Sora:** Zzzz...

**Lirin:** looks like the med is working. and thanks Riku. want to do the diclaimer?

**Riku:**...

**Sora:** Zzzz...Lir dont...Zzzz...own anything...Zzzz...

**Lirin:** that was odd. Sora just slept talked the disclaimer

**Riku:** yeah. now part 1 of Halloween Town

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Halloween Havoc Part1: 

"Hey Sanzo who's fighting first?" the hyper sura asked bouncing around. Sanzo immediately whipped out his paper fan and whacked his pet on the head. The group had been at the place for an hour now and the Halloween leg was starting soon.

"Now, now Goku, its not really fight cause the aim isn't to beat up the opponents. We have to defeat them in a race." Hakkai said with his 'I know everything attitude'. Finger point and all.

"Oh." Goku replied to the explanation. "But I still want to kick someone's butt."

Sanzo shook his head at the monkey. Mickey explained to them not along ago that each world had three monsters that had to be defeated before they could finish that leg. "Listen ya baka. You get to fight monsters so quit your complaining. Now lets do rock, paper, scissors do pick worlds." the monk ordered in his 'I don't care about this at all but I'm forced to so lets get it over with already' tone (the one he has when they group takes a detour).

Hakkai and Goku nodded to the challenge and soon Sanzo had defeated both using paper over rock. Next Hakkai beat Goku using the same thing Sanzo did. Thus meaning the green eye man got to face the jungle. "You guys cheated." Goku explained after not winning any of the games.

"Don't blame me cause you only throw rock baka. So it really your own damn fault for not knowing how to play the game." Sanzo said with an irked tone.

"WILL ALL THE HALLOWEEN TOWN CHALLENGERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT GATE. THE RACE IS STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES." Mickey's voice rang over the PA system across his castle.

"Looks like I'm off. Hakkai make sure he doesn't eat everything in sight." the blond monk said rolling off to the gate.

"Don't worry Sanzo. I'll make sure he's on his best behavior while you're gone." Hakkai's voice was too sweet to be believable. But the monk just rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sora I have to go now. But I'll be back soon." Riku said to his groggy friend. Sora the medicine that the little key blade master took made his extremely groggy.

"Oh-kay Riku-koi. Gud luck." the spiky hair brunette mumbled not releasing what he had said. The silver hair teen just let it go in hopes of not getting his hopes up that Sora really loved him that way.

"Thanks buddy. Now rest up for you match." he waited until Sora had laid back down in the bed before flying through the castle to get to the starting line on time. If he missed this then he's team would be disqualified for the rest of the event.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys this is Rikku in Halloween Town. Me and my girls, Yuna and Pain, will be giving you a player coverage of the events through the worlds. So just listen to is to hear how your team is doing and every blow passed between the monsters and players." the small fairy Rikku announced into her microphone.

"Rikku simmer down a bit. You know if you get too hyper then the audience wont be able to understand a work you say." Yuna politely asked her friend.

"Sorry Yunie. But this is just so exciting I cant help but be excited." the blonde fairy squeaked.

"Whatever Ri. You're always excited. But lets get serious now." the gray hair fairy ordered. Her two friends nodded and waited for her to continue speaking. "Alright any minute now the racers will pass through the starting portal and begin this leg of the race."

"Look here comes one now." Yuna pointed out. "And its none other then every girl's heart throb Riku. He looks like his mind is thinking of something else at the moment. Hope he doesn't get hurt." the brunette explained.

"Look here comes Cloud and Sephiroth. It seems those two have already started fighting." Rikku seeing the blonde and silver hair man locking swords like they usually do when a glance is passed between them. "Hey look Cloud just lost his shirt." all three girls turned to gawk at the topless sex idol (meanwhile all the girls watching on the big screen all squalled in delight).

"Our fourth competitor to arrive is the newest arrival Sanzo. Not too sure about this guy. All I heard about him was the he's a monk with a very short temper and quick to hit people with a paper fan. Sure hope that's not his only weapon." Pain announced watching the blonde speed off in a random direction. He looked irked and like he didn't want to be here at all.

"It seems now we have Yuffie, you go girl, Axel, Seifer and the Wight Knight coming in one right after the other." Yuna commented seeing all four scattered to the different gates and doors leading out of the town square.

"And finally our last racer Piglet has finally made it." Rikku said seeing the terrified pink pig creature pass through the portal. "He seems to be looking for something. Oh no he just ran to the safe house. It seems that things are going to be over before they start for Pooh's team. Sorry guys." Yuna pouted to show her regrets for the plush team. "Well we'll see you guys soon as we follow the racers to give you live updates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Rikku:

The hyper blonde fairy had wondered into the cemetery and spotted Sanzo fighting one of the pumpkins.

"Looks like the monk is having a hard time trying to dodge the pumpkins crush attacks. All he's doing is rolling over the ground to avoid the hits. Will the poor guy ever get a chance to attack? Or even get back on his feet?" the fairy pondered into the mic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hakkai do you think Sanzo is gonna use the scripture and blow the thing away?" Goku asked his companion watching his lover.

"That's what it looks like Goku." Hakkai said taking on his teaching mode. "If you look close enough you can see that Sanzo is mumbling a chant. Now he's just waiting for the right moment to finish it." Goku stared hard at the screen, which right now had a close up of the violet eyed man and made it easier to tell his was saying something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow will you look at this!" Rikku excitedly said watching the monk revail his attack. The scripture whipped out and wrapped around the pumpkin. The creature let out a horrifying scream as the chant was completed and the monster was blown to bits. "Well it looks like this blonde wont have any trouble surviving with an attack like that. And king you might want to replace the pumpkin. It doesn't look like he'll be fighting anytime soon. See ya guys." Rikku winked at the TV camera before flying off to find another person to report on. Meanwhile Sanzo had rolled off to find the next challenge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Pain:

This dark fairy had flown into the forest that connected the different holidays to find Seifer finishing off his own pumpkin only to get attacked by Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"Well this should be interesting. Seifer has gone into a back to back battle. After slicing a pumpkin to bits Lock attacked from above by throwing a huge acorn while Shock and Barrel grabbed his legs. What will this tired racer do now." the TV screen showed Seifer struggling to get the two kids off his legs and not loss his blades in the process.

"This is it." he growled and rolled high speed into a tree effectively knocking out Barrel. Now we used his other leg to bash Shock over the head freeing his other leg but didn't knock her out.

"HA HA!" she cheered running away up a tree. "You can get me up here." her taunts only irking the blonde off more.

"It seems that Seifer is really in a pickle if he cant attack his opponents." Pain commented watching the boy growl at the kids above his head. The kids were taken this chance to throw some pumpkin bombs hoping to make Seif pass out.

"Nice try but no." Siefer had pulled out his sword and cut Locks tree down effectively crushing the young boy. "One left." He said turning to Shock who looked scared. In one quick movement the blonde did a repeat of what he did with Lock and also managed to get Shock crushed under a tree.

"Now that was impressive." Pain commented as Seifer finished the trio up in under five minutes and roll out of the woods. "Alright people that's all for now. See you later." Pain winked in the camera, just like Rikuu, and flow off to find yet another person.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Yuna:

"Hey everyone. I'm here with Yuffie who seems to be having a tough time keeping Mr. Werewolf at bay. It looks like this fight has been going on for some time and our favorite ninja seems to have a few scratches on her. Hope they weren't from the poison claws." the screen was showing Yuffie throwing a few kunai at the wolf as she hopped away from it.

"Damn wolf that hurt." she hissed inspecting on of the cuts that seemed to have something green around it. "Great freaken poison." Yuffie narrowed her brown eyes at the creature and prepared for her final attack.

"It seems like Yuffie is getting serious now. And those cuts don't seem to look too good either." Yuna explained watching her friend focus. The screen also did a close up of one of the cuts showing that the wound was indeed poisoned. "Yup she's now pulled out her shuriken and prepares to throw it. The ninja jumped into the air and launched the huge weapon at the werewolf. It missed from the front but ended up cutting the creatures head off on the return trip. "Way to go Yuf. You showed that wolf that no poison is going to slow you down. Good luck with the rest of the leg girl." Yuna was acting just as excited as Rikku now that her friend was almost out of danger. "That's all from me for now. See ya." just like the other two fairies this brunette winked at the camera and flow off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lirin: **thats all for now guys.

**Tidus:** thats a rip off. you make us wait all this time then make it short and dont finish the leg.

**Lirin:** yup and if ya have a problem with that then tell the readers what to do for the next part.

**Tidus:** Lirin wants 5 reviews for the conclusion of Halloween Havic.

**Selphie:** yup and i heard that something funky happens to Riku and for the yaoi lover there is a bit of CloudxSephiroth actoin to come.

**Lirin:** that be right. so please send your reviews and will work on this faster. till next time. later


	8. Chapter 8

sorry guys. but until i see an interest from people in this story i wont be working on it. i know its been forever since the last update but i just havent been able to get into it like my others.

sorry again Lirin Sama :'-(


End file.
